Tekken Fantasy
by EternalofDivinity
Summary: Ever since Mishima Zaibatsu and Shinra formed a Joint Venture, nothing was the same after that...people lost their jobs, children's, and even homes. They separated my sister and i at a young age and took the life of our Parents. An Iron Fist tournament is formed, he or she that wins receives over 1 Million Gil and whatever they desire. I must win...i must find Serah.
1. Prologue

_**I would like to make a few notes before I start!**_

*This Story is mainly about **Jin Kazama** and **Lightning Farron**. A romance will develop between the two~ But i promise i won't rush through and make it fast. I wanna build up for you guys :D

*This chapter is rated _**T**_ but may change to a _**Mature**_ rating down the road.

*Fight scenes during later chapters will be brutal. So expect to do a lot of "Mn!" and cringing!

*Each character from both franchises will be limited. (Estimate of 20 in total.)

*Characters from T3, T4, and T6/FF7, FFX, FF13/FFIV will appear.

*L'cie in this story will be the Mizuchi spirit that Unknown from Tekken Tag possesses, Lightning and Serah will be the only one who have this. (Farron Clan FTW!)

*Jun Kazama is dead. (OIS?)

*Serah Farron is missing in this.

*Devil Jin may be a little OP in later chapters, I will only add 3 particular things into his move set.

*Heihachi Mishima is ownership of Mishima Zaibatsu and will possess the Devil Gene.

*Asuka will have the Devil Gene as well.

*This will take place between Tekken 3 & 4.

*Lumina and Eliza will make an appearance.

*Lulu's fighting style will be similar to Zafina's.

*Ogre will make an appearance.

*I will try my best to keep it Final-Fantasy-like as well! ^^;

*And that's it! Oh and the Prologue you're about to see is based off of Hwoarang's Tekken 3 ending! Enjoy! And please don't hesitate to give criticism, reviews, or comments! let me know what you like and don't like!

* * *

_** The Encounter**_

* * *

It was late at night. The Car's passing by on the bridge; underneath the bridge was a passageway to the factory that the Mishima Zaibatsu had owned. A Pink haired woman was sitting on the bench. Glancing at the trophy she was rewarded for winning the 3rd Iron Fist tournament. She sighed as she whispered in a low soft tone. _"Serah…"_ she pondered, wondering where she was. Hoping that nothing bad has happened to her. The trophy meant nothing to Lightning; she only participated to take her fueling rage out on her opponents. _"Tch!"_ She raised the trophy as she prepared to toss it into the river. _"Get back here!"_ Lightning paused as her head shifted to the right, a young Asian man was holding his left arm, he had hazel eyes, his hair was spiky, but the color was dark. He was wearing a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned. He ran into the alley as three soldiers chased after him. _"Zaibatsu…"_ She narrowed her eyes as memories flashed like an image movie; her mind displaying several things, including the Soldiers separating her and her sister Serah, her parents being killed right in front of her very eyes. Her hatred for Mishima Zaibatsu and Heihachi was strong. She didn't know who the man was, nor did she care. But her curiosity got the best of her. She stood up from the bench and rushed forward as she pressed her back against the brick wall, slightly peeking her head out as she witnessed the three Soldiers surround the man. _"Don't make this harder then it has to be, Kazama, surrender!"_ the dark raven haired man spoke not, only kneeling on to the ground as he held his left arm. **T_he Devil Gene_** was pulsing rapidly as he tried to suppress it. _"Kch…"_ He gritted his teeth together as his body glowed white. Lightning took this opportunity to strike, as the Soldiers were distracted. She threw the Trophy as it landed in front of the Soldiers; creating a loud sound. _"Huh?!"_ before the lead commander could turn around he was struck in the face with a powerful right hook by Lightning the soldier groaned, tumbling back as he became unconscious. The two Soldiers became alarm as they rushed forward. The one on her left tried Pistol-whipping her with the Semi-Auto Rifle as she grabbed it, striking his Jaw multiple times before spinning herself into the air, finishing him off with a Tornado Roundhouse Kick. _"Ack!"_ The last Soldier's hand started to tremble as he began shooting at Lightning. _"Freeze!"_ he demanded in a harsh tone. She dodged each and every bullet with acrobatic flips. She ran up the brick wall before flipping off of it, landing on the Soldier's shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his neck, twisting before flipping him over with the Power of her legs. He grunted as he slid across the floor, his Rifle landed next to the Commander. Lightning panted heavily and slowly before turning to face the young Asian man.

_"Are you alri-"_ before she can speak any further, Jin sprouted out his pitch-black wings. Feathers drifted away on to the ground as he hovered into the air. Lightning couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Was it all just a dream? Was he an experiment of Mishima Zaibatsu? Or even worse, Shinra? Surely an Angel couldn't be hovering before her very eyes. Jin's wings flapped slowly as he spoke in a deep mellow tone. _"Thank you…"_ he flew away as the Moon deemed bright. _"W-wait!"_ Lightning shouted, but it was too late. She watched him fly away until his appearance was completely gone. She rose out her right hand as the loosely black feather fell on to the palm of Lightning's hand. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, sighing as she whispered. _"I didn't get your name…"_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1

_** Hotel **_

* * *

Lightning turned and tosses in her bed, trying her hardest to fall asleep but couldn't. Her thoughts were focused on what happened hours ago, as she couldn't take her mind off of it. _"Thank you…"_ his voice echoed in her head, it was mellow, yet deep. Just who was he? Lightning sworn she had seen this man before or have heard of him, but nothing came to mind. She sat up as she sighed, looking at the clock, as it was three a.m. She got out of bed and headed to the Balcony, sliding the door open as the breeze passed her by. Lightning walked over and hailed on to the rails, she didn't think this would disturb or get in the way of her sleeping process. She usually shrugged it off when saving the lives of others who struggled against the soldiers or thieves; but something about him was different.

_"Why do I care so much…? It's not like I…know him or anything…"_ she wondered. Before she turned around, a woman with blonde hair appeared before her, she spun around at fast pace as she kicked Lightning upside her head. She grunted as she fell off the Balcony, lucky enough she was able to grab on to the bar handles with one of her hands. _"Who the hell are you!"_ Lightning said in such a harsh tone. The blonde haired woman walked over before smirking at her foe. She had on a purple assassin guise suit, the belt strapped around her waistline down to her ankle; her hair was tied in a Ponytail. Her gloves weren't just ordinary gloves that you would find at a local store; it was designed in advance to enhance deadly poison to her opponents with each blow. Her lips were tainted in red lipstick, as she replied. _"Nina Williams. No one who finds out my name lives"_ she grinned, withdrawing her handgun as she pointed it at Lightning's skull. The voices started to plague Lightning's mind as everything appeared in slow motion. **_"Kill her…"_**

the **L'cie** mark on her chest began pulsing as she grinded her teeth together. _"Not now!"_ She ignored the voices as she swung her body in motion; it required a lot of upper arm strength to do this but Lightning was willing to take that risk, she wrapped her legs around Nina's neck as she flipped herself up, dragging Nina down as she flipped her over into the room. Lightning regained her stance as the voice spoke into her head again. _**"Release me…"**_ her eyes started to wince due to the sharp pain she was experiencing in her chest. "_What's the matter? Afraid?"_ Nina said, as she didn't waste no time rushing forward. She raised her right leg up once more to strike Lightning with her fierce kicks; Lightning was able to dodge the first few before it connected with her Jaw. _"Ngh!"_ she stumbled back a bit as Nina spun around giving her a backhand blow to the cheek.

Lightning fell to the ground as she rolled over, evading the Daggers that Nina was throwing at her. Lightning found herself underneath the bed as her mind started to pace. _"Damn it."_ she thought, her Gun blade was out of reach. Nina slowly began to walk around to the side of the bed that Lightning hid._ "So childish. If this is the Lightning Farron I've been hearing so much about. I'm not impressed one bit. Or should I say…Claire?"_ Nina grinned. Lightning narrowed her eyes, thinking, how did she know her real name? She didn't let that discourage her. Lightning then turned to her right as she noticed a long extension cord hanging from the damaged drawer. Nina grabbed on to the sheets, lifting them up as she kneeled down. _"Huh?_" Nina stood up only to find Lightning holding on to the ceiling fan board. She tossed the extension cord with her free hand as it wrapped around Nina's neck, the ceiling fan was spinning at fast pace. She flipped off and let go of the board as Nina's body lifted up; she spun around along with the ceiling fan's motion. _"You…bitch!"_ Nina's voice was trembling, she held her own neck as her mouth started to bleed. Nina tried reaching into her pocket to grab a hold of a thin knife but Lightning was fast on her heels, throwing the dagger at her hand as Nina's knife fell on to the bed. She started to choke, gasping for air. _"No one who knows my real name lives"_ Lightning said, mocking the woman earlier for her snarky comment. She grabbed her Gun blade off the counter and placed it inside her bag as strapped it over her shoulder,

leaving the woman there to die. She closed the door behind her, as an overly large Japanese man was not to far from her. His hair was in a Chonmage bun; His badge was shiny, written in all black "GANRYU" as he had food on the table handle. His eyes widen as he stared at Lightning. _"Ro…Room service…?"_ he said in a confused tone, still staring at the woman as Lightning looked at him and placed her hand on her hip. _"No, and is there a problem? You act as if you've never seen a woman before"_ she questioned, awaiting his response. Her white collared shirt was unbuttoned; the black lace bra barely covered her breasts as she was in her lingerie. _"Se…Sexy…"_ he gulped, her cheeks turned a pink color as she realized she was still in her sleeping attire. Moments pass as Ganryu was lying on the floor snoring, Lightning was seen buttoning up her shirt and wearing her casual pants as the elevator door began to close. _"Hmph!"_

* * *

_ ** Park**_

* * *

Jin was sitting on the bench. His eyes were closed as his mind was set on his mother Jun Kazama. He felt as if he failed her, he didn't succeed in defeating the Ancient Aztec God known as Ogre. _"Mother…"_ his face expression was full of sorrow as he stared at the moon. _"Beautiful, isn't it?"_ a woman said from behind him. He opened his eyes as he glanced at the woman. _"Mind if I join you?"_ she tilted her head with a slight smile. Honestly, Jin didn't want to be disturbed. He usually kept to himself at times like this, rarely speaking to anyone. He didn't want to be rude also, that was one of his Mother's teachings. _"Not at all…"_ she sat down beside him as she looked at him. _"When the weather is like this I always go for walks, or sometimes watch the sun rise"_ Jin looked at her through the corner of his eye before shifting his attention back towards the view. "_Oh, how rude of me! I'm Aerith."_ She stated in a playful tone. _"Kazama Jin…"_ she can sense that something was bothering him. She stood up off the bench and stood in front of Jin, her arms folded behind her back as she leaned forward. _"Hmm…"_ Jin looked up at the woman, confused as to what she was doing. Aerith was observing Jin; she grabbed his hands as she locked it with hers. Embarrassingly, this was the first time Jin has ever held hands with a woman. Her hands were soft, yet warm. Aerith smiled at him before speaking.

_"When I'm feeling down, I always cast away my problems with a smile. I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection! Try smiling more, just like me! Smile, and all your troubles will go floating away!"_ Jin felt as if this was his Mother speaking to him, he felt that within Aerith as he saw a reflection of Jun in her. "…" She let go of his hands as she skipped a few steps ahead before turning. _"If you smile when no one's around, then you really mean it. Take care, Jin! Until next time"_ She waved dismissively as she figured she would give him time to himself. Jin had watched the woman leave before his very eyes. He felt warmth around her, as if he would be safe. Jin closed his eyes as he smirked. _"Thank you…Aerith…"_

* * *

_ **Tallahachi** **Mountain**_

* * *

_"Weak!_" Heihachi kicked Sazh in the stomach as the guards pointed their guns to Sazh's cranium. He was badly beaten; he had a broken nose, a fractured jaw, and a busted eye. _"Pl…please don't hurt my boy…he's just a child…"_ Heihachi turned his attention towards Sazh son Dajh. Holding the child by the back of his neck. _"Get away from my daddy!"_ Dajh shouted. "_This runt is of no use to me"_ Heihachi grinned as he took a few steps before holding him off the cliff. "_Just as I've told my son, I shall tell yours. A lion throws its cubs off a cliff, and raise the one that climbs back up!"_ Sazh begged as he shouted. _"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS!"_ Heihachi smirked as he spun around tossing Dajh off the cliff. "_DADDY!"_ Dajh screamed as Heihachi laughed. Sazh eye widen as he yelled._ "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Tallahachi Mountain**_

* * *

The rain pelted against the ground. The thunder roared among the clouds. Sazh was in search for his son Dajh as the weather was making it difficult to see, he hollered and shouted constantly, repeating his son's name over and over. Praying to God that he doesn't take his little boy away from him. Not now, he already lost his wife; he didn't want to lose the only thing he had left of his family.

_"Dajh!"_

He shouted.

_"Dajh?"_

He heard a low gasp as he turned his head to the right seeing his son face covered in blood, as the boulders were set on top of him. _"Dajh!"_ Sazh ran over sloppily as he held his ribs, pushing the boulders off of his son with his all his might as he gritted his teeth from the pain.

_"Dad…"_ Dajh whispered.

_"Hold on son, I'm getting you out!"_ He yelled as the thunders roared once more in the sky. Sazh removed the last boulder that was lying on his son, his legs were broken, and blood was coming from his mouth. He wasn't going to make it. Not in this condition.

_"I see…mom, dad…she's right there waiting for me…"_ Dajh was able to at least smile. Sazh was shocked but rather scared. He didn't know whether to smile back or face reality that Dajh is dying.

_"Son…"_ Sazh couldn't hold it any longer; he broke down in tears as he sobbed, holding his son in his arms as he looked into his eyes. Dajh stared at his father, he wasn't mad nor blaming his father for anything. He knew himself that everything was starting to change around the economy.

_"It's not…your fault…dad"_ Dajh took his last breath as his pupils started to dilate. Sazh continued to weep. Shutting Dajh's eyes as the rain began to drizzle rapidly. He embraced his son tighter into his own arms; knowing he was too late.

* * *

_**The Cafe**_

* * *

Hours passed as the rain came to a halt, though it was still partially cloudy. Lightning was walking the sidewalk of Tokyo, Japan. It seemed as if she wasn't safe nowhere, not even in hotels. Her mind was all over the place, she was thinking of the assassin who tried attacking her earlier and the man who seemed to have a supernatural ability. She wished that all of this was just a horrid nightmare; hoping to awaken from it. She entered the Café shop as she sat down in the booth letting out a sigh. She removed the strap off her shoulders and placed the bag aside her, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. She was tired, irritated, and frustrated at the fact that the man was still on her mind. "Hmph…" the waitress walked over as she smiled recognizing the woman who sat in the booth. _"Hey Lightning! Will it be the usual?"_

_"No…just water…"_

"_Coming right up!"_ the waitress had placed her notepad and pen away. Moments later, a man in a parka hoodie opened the door to the Café. He didn't bother to glance around, seeing as the Café was busier than usual; it was crowded as well as people laughed, talked, arm wrestled, and focused on what was on television. He would usually sit at the stool but the whole row was taken. He sat in the booth slowly as his hair bangs covered half of his face. The waitress brought Lightning her water before she walked over to the man.

_"Hello! What will we be having today?"_ she pulled out her notepad and pen.

_"Water…"_

_"Alright, coming right up!"_ she placed her notepad and pen away as she mumbled. _"Guess I won't be writing down orders today"_

Lightning had pressed her lips against the glass as she drunk the water. Little did she know, the man that she couldn't take her mind off was sitting right behind her; back-to-back. The waitress had brought Jin his water as she set his glass on the table. "_If you need anything else just let me know, okay?"_ he nodded, grabbing the glass to take a sip of his drink.

_"Ah!"_ The young boy fell down before the large stocky man yelled.

"_WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING KID!"_

_"I'm…i…I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you…"_ the young boy frowned. He wore a scarf around his neck; he had short silver hair and wore an orange shirt that seemed to connect with the jacket.

_"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT ALL THE DAMN TIME! YOU JUST SPILLED ON MY BRAND NEW SHIRT"_ The man was pissed but also trying to impress his friends as well as they grinned and laughed.

The young boy didn't speak he was lost but also fidgety, he didn't know what to say or how to make it up to him. He and his mother became poor after the whole joint venture between Mishima Zaibatsu and Shinra started. Lightning set her glass down before turning her head to the side, she couldn't stand people who showed out and talk loud just to get the attention of others. Jin peered his eyes to the corner as he glanced at the scene that was taking place before him, as much as he didn't know the boy, he couldn't stand people picking on those who can't defend themselves. The sales associate behind the counter was chewing gum as she didn't care for either or, She was more interested in seeing someone get pounded rather than stopping the fight. The owner was like this as well.

_"WELL?!"_ the man shouted. Balling his hands into a fist. The young boy's heart started to pace, as he didn't know what to do in this situation. He was tired of running away from everything.

_"I…i…can try-"_

_"TRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"_ The man picked the young boy off the ground, grabbing him by his shirt before tossing him across the floor. He groaned as the people stopped with what they were doing and shifted their attention towards the man and the boy. The waitress ran over before she stood in front of the man.

_"Leave him alone, he's just a kid!"_

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"_ He backslapped her before she fell to the floor unconscious. The people gasped before he walked over to the young boy and started to kick him in his chest.

_"I'M"_ Kick.

_"SO"_ Kick.

_"TIRED"_ Kick.

_"OF YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARDS, THINKING YOU CAN JUST WALK AROUND AND BUMP WHOEVER YOU WANT"_ Kick.

_"ON PURPOSE!"_ The last kick he delivered was hard. The young boy felt as if he was losing his breath. He held his stomach as blood dripped down his mouth, he gritted his teeth and groaned in pain.

_"S…S…Sorry…"_

_"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_"I'm…. sorry"_

_"DIDN'T I TELL YOU SORRY WASN'T GOING TO CUT IT ALL THE DAMN TIME!"_ He pulled out a pocketknife as he pointed it towards the boy. _"YOUR ASS IS SO DEAD!"_

The owner watched, amused with what was going on. Jin set his glass down as he spoke.

_"You there, boy"_

The young boy looked over to the man in the parka hoodie. Everyone did as well, curious to what he had to say. Lightning didn't turn around fully but was listening as well. His voice sounded so familiar. Could he be the one that she had met at the factory? She didn't want to jump into conclusions right away.

_"I believe you've need of a bodyguard"_ Jin stood up.

_"Watch and I'll show you my skills…"_

_"AND JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"_ Two men had got off their stools as they surrounded Jin. _"Don't worry Danny, we'll take care of this gu-"_ the moment he tried to finish his last line. Jin had struck the man across his Jaw as he fell over on to the barrels near the entrance of the Café. The other man rushed towards Jin as he attempted to grab him, but Jin had fast reflexes. He had struck the man in his stomach with his elbow as he lashed out several devastating blows to the face, jaw, chest, and neck. The man flew back far as he grunted hitting the stool. The large man swung wildly and was able to get a hit in towards Jin. It was not long before he counter with an Electric Wind Godfist; upper cutting the large man's jaw as he groaned, falling to the floor as he was knocked out. Jin didn't break a sweat; nor was he even tired from this fight, he dealt with things like this on a daily basis.

_"Hmph…"_ The hood still covered him as he walked pass the boy and out of the shop. People were quite shocked on how fast he took care of the men, so was the young boy. _"W-wait…!"_ He got off the ground as he chased after him, feeling the need to thank the man for protecting him. Lightning's instinct was telling her that this was the man she had seen at the factory, but her body wasn't moving. He could've been just an ordinary fighter or a vagabond. She didn't want to follow and ask and end up embarrassed for getting the wrong guy.

_'Wa-wait!"_ The young boy shouted as Jin came to a stop. He panted heavily as he looked up. _"I didn't get your name sir!"_ Jin hesitated before answering the young boy, looking over his shoulder.

_"Jin Kazama"_

_"I'm Hope Estheim. That was really amazing what you did back there…against those guys. I…wish I had the courage and strength like you…to not be afraid of anyone or anything…to defend myself against people like that…"_

Hope frowned as Jin stood in silent. People passing them by as the rain started to pick back up; He would have taken the boy under his wing and trained him but he didn't want to jeopardize his life, especially with the_** Devil Gene**_ he had within him.

_"Go home…"_ Jin resumed his walking.

_"Huh? I…I thought you were going to be my bodyguar-"_

_"You could've gotten yourself killed. That area is no place to be for a simple child, go home…"_

Hope took offense to the "Simple Child" comment. He was tired of everyone treating him like a little kid; his expression changed from sadness to madness.

_"I'm not little kid! I can take care…of myself!"_ Hope knew he couldn't, he wanted to be taught but Jin proceeded to walk further ahead, ignoring Hope.

_"Fine! I…I don't need your protection!"_ He shouted before he turned around with a sigh. _"Who am I kidding…i…do…"_

Out of nowhere, all of the channels on the television transitioned to the symbol of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shinra. Everyone gathered in a crowd as Jin came to a halt, looking up at the big screen as he saw the one man he truly despises, Heihachi Mishima.

_"Greetings to all! I am proud to announce that another King of Iron Fist Tournament will be taking place!"_ He grinned. _"To make things interesting, I will give the winner one million gil and whatever they desire. Whether it's a new house, more gil, or something you've been seeking for a while now"_ This caught everyone's attention, including Lightning. Immediately, she instantly thought of Serah as she clenched her hands into fists.

_"The Tournament will start in 10 days! So if you think you got what it takes, then you'll need to register at the lower base entrance of Zaibatsu. I look forward to seeing you all in action!"_ The screen turned pitch black before transitioning back to its original channel.

_"Another tournament eh? sounds like fun!"_ The tall man said with a grin. He had blonde hair, he was wearing a bage trench coat, a back bandana around his head, two black gloves and a pair of boots. A Woman not too far from him spoke as she balled her hands into a fist. _"I have to win..." _she had dark brown hair, wearing a white tank top and a black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She dons red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, and a metal guard on her left elbow. Jin ignored everyone and everything around him as narrowed his eyes; whispering to himself in such a low tone.

_"The Mishima Bloodline...ends here..."_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Announcement**_

* * *

The Announcement of the next King of Iron Fist shocked everyone. Most were excited to participate or watch while others disagreed, feeling this will cause more chaos. Every fighter was determined to win for his or her own reasons. Some needing the gil, others desiring fame and fortune, and those having vengeance against the man Heihachi Mishima. The PSI-Com soldiers were surrounding the lower base of the Zaibatsu Corporation, of where the registration was taking place.

_"Mother…Father…"_ Hope pondered, balling his hands into a fist. He felt weak; he couldn't protect his own mother or his father from being slaughtered by Zaibatsu. Those memories continued to haunt him; each dream was like a never-ending nightmare that he just wanted to be over.

_"So…it has begun…"_ The dark skinned man spoke. He was tall and heavy set, more muscular rather. He wore a brown vest, green pants, and a large pair of brown boots. His right arm was mangled during the outbreak in his hometown. It was replaced with a weapon he designed called the Gun-Arm. It allowed him to interchange various weapon attachments to it, and create energy inside to deliver devastating blows. A little girl was crying as she pushed through the large crowd of people. _"Dad!"_ The man turned around to see his own daughter's tears streaming down her eyes.

_"Marlene? What's wrong?"_ He picked her up by her waist and embraced her in his arms. _"It's…"_ she frowned and looked into her father's eyes. The boy she considered a friend and crushed on secretly was no more. _"Dajh…he's dead dad!"_ His eyes widen as he gritted his teeth together. _"Take me to him…" _Tifa frowned before asking Barret. _"Is something wrong?" _he took a moment to respond to her. _"Yeah...it's Sazh's son...he's..." _Tifa sunk her head low as she shook it slowly. Already knowing the last part.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

* * *

Lightning had fled quickly from the café after the announcement took place. She began her training procedure in the forest of Yakushima; panting heavily as the tree-branch tilted over from her powerful strike. _"To think…it would be announced so soon after the third one took place not long ago"_ No matter how ridiculous the third tournament was, Lightning was determined to win. The Technology of Shinra and Mishima Zaibatsu together was high in advance; they could track anyone on the radar. As much as she hated them this was the only way. Refusing to think for a second that her sister had vanished off the earth, She had tightened her fists as the memories paced through her mind.

* * *

_** Flashback**_

* * *

_"Today on the news, the Mishima Zaibatsu and Shinra have formed an alliance with each other. The Announcement took place last night of Tokyo Japan as they've stated that they're looking to build a coliseum in the area of Yakushima. Ceasing corp-"_ the man sighed as he turned off the T.V with the remote; removing his glasses. Rubbing his own face in frustration as the woman frowned._ "Oh honey…"_ she looked down as she slowly shook her head. Serah was in her pajamas holding her stuffed animal as she asked._ "Dad what does that mean?"_ she questioned. _"It means Daddy is going to lose his job sweetie…"_ Serah frowned as Claire placed her silverware back on the plate. _"Why can't they build it somewhere else…?"_ Claire frowned as she crossed her arms. _"Because Heihachi is a evil man. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Sadly…that's what other businesses that have powers do. Try to run and control an environment or country. Feeling they can get away with anything because of the weapons, soldiers, and technology they own. They use it to their advantage…it's just not righ-"_ before he could even finish a Soldier kicked down the door rushing in the house of the Farrons. He gave the signal as the Shinra soldiers rushed in as well shouting. _"Where are the girl's!"_ The dad stood out of his seat as the mother placed Serah and Claire underneath the table. The chairs blocking their view as they could only see the boots of the soldiers. Serah began crying as she only held her stuffed bunny close to her. _"Mommy what's going on?"_ Claire covered Serah's mouth as three soldiers approached the parent's.

_"Where is the girl's!"_

The father was hesitant before answering, trying to think of a good lie. He raised both of his hands into the air as he replied to the lead commander.

_"There is no need for violence. Put down your weapons and we can talk this thro-"_

The soldiers were not having that. Especially to one who was not their leader, commanding them to put down their weapons. They felt superior to all and wanted to be treated as such. The soldier fired multiple shots as he stumbled back and hit the floor. His face turned towards his daughters as his pupils dilated. The mother screamed, as did Serah and Claire.

_"We're not going to ask you again. Where are the girls?"_

The Mother's voice became shaky as she tried answering back.

_"I…I…"_

The Soldier didn't have the patience and shot her in the head. Feeling no emotion or remorse for the girl. They were on a mission and their objective was to complete it, nothing more.

_"Search this house!"_

_"Roger!"_

Claire kept Serah's mouth covered as the soldiers raided through their home.

_"Cl-Claire…I'm scared…"_ Serah trembled in fear. Claire was scared as well, but knew she had to be strong for her little sister. Shedding tears for the lost of their parents.

_"Stay quiet..."_

She wanted it to be a bad dream, hoping to awake from it all.

_"The room is clear up here Sir! We even checked the closets and underneath the beds, we got nothing"_

_"Keep search-"_ The Soldiers helmet scanned as the visual showcased two little girls underneath the table. _"I'VE FOUND THEM!"_ He flipped over the table and grabbed a hold of Serah's arms as Claire tried saving her.

_"Serah!"_ The soldier retaliated with an elbow strike to Claire's head as she fell back and hit the stove. _"Claire!"_ Serah pleaded trying to escaped the Soldier's hold. The Shinra soldiers rushed down the stairs and ran over grabbing Claire.

_"Don't move!"_

Claire struggled as well against the Soldiers before Serah's left arm started glowing.

She screamed as her eyes started to change colors; her pupils resembling cat eyes as the Soldier's cried out in agony, blood splattering across the walls and floor. Claire had her eyes closed as she slowly opened one eye.

_"Ser-"_ Claire's eyes widen in fear at what she was witnessing. Serah was tainted in a dark aura. Her eyes were light yellow, behind her stood a tall figure. It was a Wolf Demon who seemed to be possessing Serah. His fang's and claw's were long and sharp; he was levitating behind her as he looked at Claire.

_"Wh-what happened to you!"_

Could this be what her parents were trying to keep from them the whole time? She always remembered their parent's saying they were 'special kids' who weren't like others at all. Claire had it assumed it was just their intelligence but finally understood what her parents meant.

_"…"_

Serah didn't speak but smiled widely. As soon as the Wolf-Demon rose out his hand, Serah did just as well, following his every moment. Claire tried walking forward to calm her little sister down but failed. She was pushed back with so much force by the Psychokinesis it almost killed her. She became unconscious moments later as Serah grabbed the Wolf's hand, leaving the house.

* * *

_**The Forest**_

* * *

Lightning's hair was covering her eyes. The breeze was passing through as her hair blew lightly. She didn't ask for any of this, all she wanted to do was live a normal life and follow after her mother's footsteps, and to be there and support Serah no matter the cost.

_"Don't worry…I'm going to save you…"_

She turned around and started to walk away. The moment she took another step, a wired thread was wrapped around her neck as she gritted her teeth in pain, the blood streaming down her neck.

"_Did you really think I would die that easily?"_

Nina smirked, standing on the tree branch as she was holding the wire thread in her right hand.

_"You…again…!"_

_"That's right, and this time I'm going to finish the job"_

Nina took out her Pistol and aimed it at the back of Lightning's head. Firing two rounds as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_**Canyon Bridge**_

* * *

Jin was leaning against the rails. He had just finished his training. He didn't care about the grand prize or fame, he only sought out to avenge his mother's death and seek vengeance against Heihachi Mishima for placing that bullet in his skull. Just the thought of his own flesh and blood turning against him made his blood boil with hatred. _"Tch…just you wait, Heihachi..."_ A Woman approached the man. She had a short bob hairstyle, pink lip-gloss, and a red silk dress on. _"My, my. What is a pretty boy like you doing here all by yourself~"_ Jin turned to the side before turning his head back to the view.

_"I go here to take my mind off things. When I'm feeling unease…"_ Jin replied.

_"I see..i'm Anna Williams~ The pleasure of meeting you is all mine~"_

_"Jin Kazama"_ He nodded in response. Anna grinned before pressing her body against his, wrapping an arm around his arm. _"I think you and I are going to get along very well~"_ She smirked.

* * *

_**Hell Forest**_

* * *

Nina hopped down from the tree branch and walked over to the body of Lightning Farron as she gave it a kick. Turning her over as she tapped her earpiece.

_"She's eliminated, who's the next Target?"_

_"Unfortunately your Sister is taking care of the other one, your next target is Fang Oerba Yun"_

_"Got it"_

Nina placed her pistol back in its holster as she walked away. Lightning's heart started to beat at a very slow pace; everything was dark, then that voice appeared again.

_**"Haha! Such a waste of human life! Are you really that weak? How are you going to protect my 'half' when you can't even protect yourself? Face it, you need me. It's been so long since we've last had…a victim~"**_

The bullets fell out of her head as her wounds started to heal. The Weather started to change drastically as well as the forest; becoming very dark. The Tree's started to die out, the leaf's falling from the trees, the ground forming into a ocean of dark slime. Nina paused as she looked at her surrounding's.

_"What the-"_

Lightning's L'cie mark pulsed rapidly as it glowed. Her eyes opened, as it was dark yellow, her pupils resembling Fox eyes, her clothes demolished as the purple slime started to taint half of her body; barely covering her breasts. She stood up slowly as her Power and Aura intensified; she was clutching her own face. Nina turned as her eyes widen at the sight of her target.

_"Wh-what are you?"_

Lightning grinned as she rose out both of her hands. A white circle appeared beneath Nina as she grunted, her body completely paralyzed as the aura started to increase.

_**"Satan's Angel"**_

Lightning raised her right hand upwards as a Giant Claw rose from the slime in front of Nina; she trembled in fear before the Claw crushed her entirely.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Mishima Zaibatsu**_

* * *

Heihachi was meditating in the dojo he had built within the Zaibatsu Corporation.

He was more or so focused on gaining power, and wealth. Lee knocked against the wall twice before entering the room.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I just received word that Lightning Farron is dead"_

He grinned. Awaiting his father's response. Considering the fact that Heihachi adopted Lee, he always felt like he was the shadow of Jin Kazama or Kazuya Mishima. He wanted his father's love, admiration. Though he would never admit it to him. It was but a moment of silence before the candles blew out and a grunt was heard.

_"Hmph! Is that so?"_ Heihachi smirked. Peering at Lee from the corner of his eyes.

_"Yes, she was assassinated by the one and only, Nina Williams. Anna Williams is taking care of that other runt, Jin Kazama..."_

_"Good. Everything is going exactly how i planned it"_ Heihachi stood up and channeled lots of Electrical energy throughout his entire body. He was anxious, only then he will have the full power of the **Devil Gene.**

* * *

_**Canyon Bridge**_

* * *

Jin paused as the breeze passed him by. He felt the presence of a Powerful foe. The** Devil Gene** was reacting to it; pulsing rapidly as he shoved Anna off and held his arm; gritting his teeth from the excruciating pain he was experiencing.

_"Something's…not right…"_ Jin stated. He assumed it was the presence of Ogre but this Power was no ordinary power. It was something dark, much more evil. Tainted in blood of humans; all he could imagine was the agony they were experiencing. He felt his body being completely drained, as if this evil force was calling out to him.

_"What's the matter~? Afraid of a woman's touch~?"_ Anna teased. She knew what was going on with him, but simply played along as a part of her mission.

_"I have to go…"_ He turned, rushing towards the nearest place he could get to without him transforming. He tripped momentarily with a low grunt, as his legs were tied with wired threads.

_"Now that's not a way to treat a lady on her first date~"_ Anna smirked. _"Your uncle, or 'Half-Uncle' should I say, is right. You're quite the stubborn one"_

Jin narrowed his eyes; he had no time for this woman or her games. The fact she would even call this a date was merely laughable, the threads was soon cut off as Jin channeled most of his ki energy within the palm of his hands, cutting the threads in half.

_"You're with the Mishima Zaibatsu?!"_ He hopped back up. Getting into his defensive position as she laughed.

_"Nothing personal young man~ I just do what I have to do"_ She rushed forward with a yell, swaying her hands left and right trying to connect the chop. Jin's mind moved impulsively; he was quick with evasion each attack. It's as if he had seen these moves already before but who? His reality started to sink in as he remembered the blonde haired assassin tried to kill him during the third Iron Fist tournament. Jin crouched low as he rose back up from the ground with a stunning uppercut. Anna groaned as bits of blood flew out of her mouth, she hit the wooden board of the bridge as she wiped her mouth with a smirk.

_"You hit just like a little bitch~ is that all you got?"_ She rose back up with a handspring and rolled over as she evaded his kick. She wrapped her leg around his leg before dragging him down on to the board as she locked her arms around it. Attempting to break as she applied pressure with each pull. Jin gritted his teeth, using his free leg to kick her multiple times in the face before she let go of the lock. Jin may be hot in speed; but Anna was quick in depth, chopping Jin's neck as he stumbled back a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck; trying to strangle the life force out of him as Jin grabbed on to her arms, trying to break free of this lock.

_"All you had to do…was…"_ Pull.

_"Play along~ I had such…"_ Anna leaned in close to whisper in his ear as she continued applying pressure on his neck. _"Big plans for us~"_

Jin's eyes started to become blurry, his hands started to become numb, his vision becoming dark. Was this really the end for him? Everything he worked so hard for, fought for, all gone to waste at the hand's of an Assassin? Jin wasn't going to back down, not now; he had one main goal and objective. That was to kill Heihachi and rid Ogre out of this world. He refused to lose, especially to the hands of a woman. His eyes snapped as his body sparked with massive Electricity, Anna screamed as she let go, feeling the shockwaves ravish throughout her body. He turned around and began delivering such devastating blows that Anna could hardly speak, each blow she felt was like someone kept stabbing her with a dagger nonstop. Jin spun around as he gave off his signature move that he was mostly known for in the third tournament, the Electric Wind Godfist. Anna flew off the Canyon Bridge with a screech as her body was badly bruised; she landed in the river as she floated unconsciously. Jin looked over the rails to see her floating body, he panted heavily before turning to walk away. The factor of the** Devil Gene** completely stopped the excruciating pain he was experiencing earlier.

_"Hmph"_

* * *

_**Downtown**_

* * *

A young Monegasque teenager with long blonde hair, full-fringed bangs that was covering her forehead, was sitting in the back of the limousine, humming. She had light blue eyes, and was wearing a short white Victorian style mini-dress. The girl had on white boots with long red socks that matched with her red and white fingerless gloves; a red and back gingham patterned ascot tie completed her outfit.

_"Sebastian, how long until we've reached the Corporation for registration?"_

He turned to look over his shoulder before giving her an answer.

_"Soon, Mi lady"_

* * *

_**G Corporation**_

* * *

Everything was dark; all he could hear was voices of others. His body elevating lightly inside the water tank as a Doctor was observing him, taking down notes as his eyes opened widely. He took a glance around the room but was not familiar with this place. Was it Shinra? No, they would have no reason to keep him. Mishima Zaibatsu? It couldn't be, everyone wanted him die after the things he had caused. Another Doctor had rushed over before pulling the handle down of the tank's core; draining out the water inside of it. It was still hard for him to make out with what they were saying, minutes later the glass opened slowly as a doctor took a step back.

* * *

_**Hospital**_

* * *

Barret Wallace had checked in at the Hospital with his daughter Marlene, and Tifa Lockhart; both wanting to visit Sazh. The Nurse gave them directions as they headed towards the Elevator; entering inside as they pressed the button elevating them to 20th floor. It was nothing but awkward silence in the elevator; Marlene looking at the two as she noticed their expression was full of sorrow. She tilted her head down as the door opened. They took a right before taking a left into the opened door. Sazh was sitting on a chair with his head down on his hands, as Dajh was on the hospital bed.

_"Sazh…"_ Barret said in a low tone.

_"He took my boy away from me…"_ Sazh replied quickly.

_"Take me to go register. That bastard Heihachi must pay for what he has done!"_

Marlene walked over to Dajh's body and gave him a hug before she kissed his cheek. Barret frowned along with Tifa before replying to Sazh.

"_Alright"_

* * *

_**Dojo**_

* * *

_"Try again"_ the man said. A girl was panting heavily, she was wearing an Aikido uniform; consisting of a white short-sleeved aikidogi, with a flower print on her left shoulder. She had a Hachigane wrapped around her forehead; she was wearing a Black Hakama, a pair of instep protectors, black gloves, and a black inner shirt. She huffed in irritation as she placed her hands on her hips.

_"How many times do I have to do this dad? I perfected it already!"_

He folded his arms behind his back as he was turned the opposite way of his daughter.

_"These people you will face in the Iron Fist tournament are no ordinary fighters…some possess incredible strength, speed, and power. Something that you seem to not understand, Asuka"_

She shook her head before placing her hand on her right arm.

_"I can do this…I'm not afraid of 'her' anymore. I won't succumb or give in to this curse…"_

Just like Jin Kazama, she too, shares the same fate as him with the curse of the **Devil Gene**. Her father was a sibling of Jin's mother, he knew, she was the only one who could suppress it should It arise or take over.

_"Very well. I shall allow you to enter-"_

Asuka pounded her fists together in excitement.

_"I won't let you down!"_

He smiled before turning to face her.

"_But first you must seek out your cousin, Jin Kazama. He should be able to guide you to Jun that way she can suppress the **Devil Gene** before you enter the tournament"_

Asuka huffed, she felt as if she didn't need help. She felt stronger than she ever has before, doing this would only be a pain for her.

_"But Dad-"_

_"No buts' do as you're told"_

He left the Dojo quietly as she crossed her arms.

_"Sometimes, you can be a real pain in the ass! Hmph!"_

* * *

_**Factory**_

* * *

A Woman named Jane was typing on her computer. The screen displayed several mechanics of machine parts to a project called "PROTOTYPE-JACK2" she use to be a former member of the Mishima Zaibatsu but long parted ways due to the corruption of Heihachi Mishima. She leaned back in her chair with a huff, before stretching her arms out. She stood up off the seat as she walked over to the Proto-type robot as she placed her hand on his symbol.

_"It's only a matter of time Jack…that we will stop Shinra and Zaibatsu for good"_

* * *

_**G Corporation**_

* * *

Dozen's of bodies were lying dead among the floor. A huge puddle of blood formed on the ground as the man with spiky hair stepped out. His left eye was glowing red as he smirked. Observing his hand as he felt much powerful than before, only then he would take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and kill his father Heihachi Mishima for what he has done. A Guard tried approaching Kazuya but was quickly dispatched easily. Another came from behind but Kazuya crouched down before striking him in the gut with his right leg, slamming him down on the floor as the guard grunted. He stepped on his shoulder with his left leg, grabbing a hold of his arms before ripping them off of the man. He screamed as lots of blood squirted out of his now ripped arms, Kazuya merely laughed before grabbing the man's skull and crushed it entirely. The rest of the cast nearly watched in fear, trembling at the horrid sight that took place before them. Kazuya turned around as he glanced at each and every one of them. He grinned, as a plan formed instantly in his head.

_"From this day forth, I will be the one controlling this corporation. You will treat me as your leader, are we clear?"_

_"Yes Sir!"_

Kazuya's grin became wider as his chuckles soon became loud laugh's, echoing inside the laboratory of the G Corporation.

* * *

_**?**_

* * *

_"Wake up…"_ that voice was familiar…

_"Claire…"_ it repeated over and over. Serah? No, there was no way it could be her.

_**"WAKE UP!"**_ The voice became deep and demented, an image of Lightning's alter ego

Flashed inside of her mind. She woke up instantly in panic as she panted lightly.

* * *

_**Inn**_

* * *

Lightning glanced around the room for a second. The breeze from the open window passed through as she placed a hand on the back of her head. It gave her a light pain that she was able to shrug off. She remember training in the forest but blacking out momentarily. She assumed it had something to do with the **L'Cie**.

_"Ah, you're awake!"_ An old lady said as she had a tray full of food beverages.

_"I was worried about you last night after you came in covered in blood"_

Everything started to make sense to Lightning right away, an instant flashback occurred as she remembered that Assassin tried killing her. Her mind displayed Nina's crushed body as she shook her head from that gruesome image.

_"I also placed you some new clothes if that was alright with you hun, you're old attire is being stitched up by my daughter. It was badly torn and a lot of fellas couldn't take their eyes off of you"_ She chuckled. Lightning wasn't much of a person to laugh at jokes or even play around with. She was more the 'Serious type' she tilted her head down, Hoping that she didn't harm other victims.

_"Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here"_ She placed the tray on her bedside before exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind her as Lightning sat up in silence.

_"…"_

Several minutes passed as she finished her food and drink, she set that tray down on the table before getting out of bed, heading towards the balcony as she held on to the rails. She couldn't take her mind off things. As much as Nina deserved to die, others didn't. Lightning didn't want to bear with that guilt on her shoulders.

_"All I want…is to be normal…and live a normal life…why am I born with this Curse? I…don't understand…"_

She closed her eyes for a quick second before she heard what sounded to be Electricity. Jin was training in the fields, demonstrating the new Kyokushin Karate that he was taught in Brazil. He was wearing a black and white karate gi; it had a black based with a large white flame on his left leg. She gripped tighter on the rails before a little girl tapped her leg.

_"Hi lady! I fixed this for you!"_

She smiled, as it was Lightning's outfit she was holding. Lightning was startled for a moment before she placed her hand on the girl's head, nodding in approval.

_"Thank you"_

_"Your welcome! He's cool isn't he?"_ she said as she shifted her attention towards Jin.

_"You know him?"_ Lightning asked.

_"Yeah! His name is Jin Kazama! Hehe! Kazamies helped me and mama fix this inn when that bad man tore it down"_ She frowned.

_"He doesn't really talk much but I think he's a little shy! Hehe!"_ The little girl giggled.

_"…I see. I'll be right back, okay? You tell your mother I said thank you…"_ Lightning stated before leaving the balcony. She placed her outfit on the bed before opening the door.

_"Okaes!"_ She ran passed Lightning and down the hall of where her mother usually rested.

* * *

_**Fields**_

* * *

Jin channeled most of his energy to his right hand as an image flashed of Heihachi's face. His hand started to tremble before he summoned what had seem to be a large Electrical Sphere, flying at Lightning speed as it passed the river, he panted heavily.

_"Jin Kazama…right?"_

He turned instantly before a woman with pink blonde hair, stood a few inches away from him. She was wearing a white collared shirt, dark navy blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. He remembered this woman; she was the one who helped him escape from the Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers.

_"Impressive moves"_

_"…What you saw back there…"_ Jin stated in a low voice.

_"Was my imagination? Not buying it. What are you…exactly?"_ She placed her hand on her hip.

_"If I told you…"_ He turned the opposite direction, glancing upwards into the view of the skies. _"It would all sound like a fairy tale…"_

Lightning snickered.

_"Trust me, I've seen worse…"_ Lightning instantly thought of her **L'Cie** brand.

_"I…"_ He tried finding the right word's to tell her that he was a Demon. He was use to receiving harsh judgment from others he had told or saved while on his travels. The mark started to pulse again before he held his arm; Lightning walked over and stood in front of him. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

_"It's okay, you can tell me…"_

As soon as she placed her on Jin's shoulder, the aching pain he was experiencing suddenly stopped, Jin pondered for a quick moment. This presence he was sensing from Lightning was warmth, calm, as if he could feel safe around her.

_(It stopped...?)_

_"I'm… a Demon"_ He pulled up his sleeve to show her the branded mark on his arm. Lightning remained in silent before she glanced at the mark, slowly trailing her hand on it as she was in deep thought. She felt like all this time she was alone, isolated, like nobody would understand what she was going through. She was branded a monster, a freak rather, as those who saw her form didn't make it to see the next day. To find another individual such as Jin boosted up her motivation.

_"I…know it sounds crazy-"_

Lightning cut him off.

_"I'm not afraid of you…if I tell you something…you promise to keep it between us?"_

Jin nodded in response.

_"Alright…i…have a curse as well…called **L'Cie**…it was branded on me and my sister when we were born…"_

Lightning tilted her head down as she unbuttoned the neck and some of the front collared shirt, She blushed embarrassingly as the mark of the **L'cie** brand was located slightly above her left breast, Jin glanced at it for a moment. He was unfamiliar with this curse and design, but he wondered, could this be the Power he was sensing earlier? He then placed his hand onto his jaw.

_"The **L'cie**…why do I feel it has some sort of connection with the **Devil Gene?**"_

She buttoned up her shirt before replying.

_"You think it's possible?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it could be…Usually when I sense danger or negative energy my factor responds to it, but with you it's like…I'm not sensing anything from you negative, more…warmth"_

_"…Warmth?"_

Jin nodded.

_"Calm rather, peaceful…"_

Lightning turned around before glancing towards the grass.

_"I wish it were that easy, Jin. To live peaceful…and feel peace…"_

Jin placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling he should comfort the woman considering they both wanted to live normal lives.

_"Never give up. No matter how hopeless things may seem to you. A man named Wang told me that there is a serum hidden in the ruins of Yakushima, strong enough to get rid of the evil within. Perhaps I can help you with yours"_

_"You mean…a cure to end this curse?!"_

_"That's right, besides the Iron Fist...I've been trying to find it. Perhaps with your aid we can find it much faster"_

Lightning held out her hand with a smirk.

_"Deal. I'm Lightning Farron by the way"_

Jin returned the smirk as he gripped on to her hand.

_"It is an honor to be aligned with you, Lightning"_

* * *

_**?**_

* * *

A green colored Aztec warrior was sitting on his throne. His eyes lighted up Red; it was not long before he was going to make his presence known to the world.

_"Shikoro, Komora"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
